


Cocktail Friday

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Concubine!Duo, Concubine!Trowa, Demon!Lord Wufei, M/M, Russian Shifter!Trowa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Cocktail Friday drabbles.





	1. Ambassador

“Hey Maxwell! Your usual?” The bartender asked.

“Not tonight Jeff.” Duo said slipping into a seat at the bar, “Cinnamon Sour please.”

Jeff arched an eyebrow but didn’t question Duo’s choice of drink, “One _Cinnamon Sour_ coming right up.”

“Thanks.” Duo said once he had his drink.

It had been a hell of a week. First, his apartment had flooded while on vacation and his landlord hadn’t done anything about it. Then, he’d gotten a call from work saying that they needed him back an entire week early. _Then_ , he’d caught his boyfriend of five years cheating on him.

He’d broken up with him immediately and thrown his things out onto the street.

He sighed and sipped his drink wishing that this hellish week would be over already.

“Maxwell, there’s a guy at the back of the bar looking at you.” Jeff informed him, “Very hot.”

Duo turned and looked. The guy in question was looking right at him with smoldering green eyes that made him gulp. His auburn colored hair fell over one eye and muscled arms were crossed over an equally muscled chest.

Duo blushed and turned away as Jeff snickered.

“If you don’t hook up with him, I will.” Jeff said, “Ohh. He’s coming over.”

Duo looked and saw that the guy was coming over.

“Trowa.” The guy said, his voice thick with his accent.

“Duo.” He said.

“Do you kome herrre often?” Trowa asked.

“Several times a week.” Duo said.

“You look sad. Is something wrrrong?” Trowa asked with his thick Russian accent.

“No nothings wrong.” Duo said, “Just been a long week. You have an amazing accent. Russian?”

“Da.” Trowa said smirking, “If nothings wrrrong, zen vould you like to get out of herrre?”

Duo gulped, knowing instantly what the tall Russian was asking. He nodded and quickly paid for his unfinished drink.

Trowa took his hand and led him outside where he was pushed against the wall, his mouth ravaged. Duo moaned and wrapped his arms around Trowa’s shoulders.

“My hotel orrr yourrr place?” The Russian asked when they broke for air.

“Your hotel.” Duo panted, “My place is currently flooded.”

Trowa nodded and hailed a cab. They climbed in and Trowa gave the hotel name to the driver before pulling Duo closer and captured his mouth for another kiss.

When the cab stopped Trowa paid the driver and pulled Duo out and into the hotel lobby. He didn’t notice the name of the hotel or the fancy furnishings as they entered the elevator where he was pushed against the wall.

Their hips ground together causing moans to fill the elevator. When the elevator bell rang they broke apart and waited for the doors to open before Trowa pulled him down the hall. The door was quickly opened and then there was a frenzy of clothes being pulled off and thrown as they stumbled their way to the bed.

Hours later, Duo lay on his stomach, half draped on the Russian who was gently tracing a scar on his back.

“Wherrre did you get zis?” Trowa asked.

Duo opened one eye to look at him, “Got in a bad fight as a kid, was in a gang.”

Trowa hummed thoughtfully, “It looks painful.”

Duo shrugged, “It was at first along with the memories that came with it. That fight killed my brother, Solo, and once I was cleared by the hospital I was sent to juvie for a couple of years before being sent to a foster home.”

Trowa continued to trace the scar as Duo tilted his head up and claimed a kiss.

“I sorrry about yourrr brrrother.” The Russian said, “It never easy to lose family.”

“Thank you.” Duo said curling back into him with a yawn.

“Sleep. Ve vill have morrre fun in morrrning.” Trowa said.

Duo smiled at him and let his eyes drift closed as sleep claimed him.

When he woke the next morning, he was curled up against Trowa and sighed happily.

“Good morrrning.” Trowa purred, his hand tracing down Duo’s spine, pushing the thin sheet that covered him down until it just barely covered the curve of his ass.

“Morning.” Duo moaned softly, arching into that hand.

Before they could say anything else the door opened and two men in black suits stepped in.

“Posol Barton, kak milo s vashey storony vernut'sya v otel'.”

“Ukhodi. YA zanyat.” Trowa retorted.

Duo looked between Trowa and the two males cautiously. His Russian was rusty, but he was sure that the two men had just called Trowa ambassador.

 After another minute the two men left and Trowa sighed.

“It seems I must kut ourrr time shorrrt. My guarrrds arrre pissed zat I disappearrred yesterrrday.” The Russian said.

“Guards?” Duo asked, “Did they call you ambassador?”

Trowa flushed, “Da.”

Duo groaned. Fuck. He had slept with a Russian ambassador. This week just kept on going.

“I should go.” He said as he pulled away from Trowa, “It was nice meeting you.”

“You do not have to go.” Trowa said looking disappointed at the thought of Duo leaving, “You kan stay herrre if you vish.”

“No I can’t.” Duo said, “I have to check in at work, they’re already pissed that I took a vacation and I have to get my landlord to fix the flood in my apartment.”

He climbed out of the bed and searched for his clothes. When he found them he quickly put them on. He pulled on his boots and headed towards the door, looking back only once to see Trowa looking at him with the same smoldering eyes from the previous night.

He pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. He ignored the guards and made his way from the hotel in a walk of shame.

It wasn’t until he got to work that he realized that he didn’t have his phone or wallet on him. So when his work phone rang hours later he was surprised to hear Trowa on the other end.

_“You left in such rrrush zat you forrrgot yourrr phone and vallet. I have zem vith me if you'd like zem back.”_

“I do need them back.” Duo said, “I can meet you after work?”

 _“I'll pick you up.”_ Trowa said and hung up before Duo could question how Trowa knew where he worked.

He sighed and tried to finish his report, but his mind kept going back to Trowa. He sighed again. He’d have to wait a few more hours before finding out how Trowa knew where he worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Duo watched the bartender make a drink, the blue flames on it fascinating him.

“I zought I vould find you herrre.” Trowa said as he walked up to the bar.

“What are you doing here, Trowa?” Duo asked.

“You left vithout saying anything.” Trowa said.

“Yeah well… you dropped a bombshell on me.” Duo muttered, “What did you expect me to do? Sit there and act like my entire world hadn’t just been turned on its head?”

“I did not zink you vould get up and rrrun out.” Trowa said truthfully.

“That’s what I do Trowa!” Duo exclaimed as he finally turned to face the shifter, “I run! I run and I hide! I run so I don’t hurt anybody else, so nobody can hurt me again! And that’s exactly what happened! I got hurt…. I nearly died!”

“Duo…” Trowa said softly, “I sorrry. I did not mean to hurrrt you.”

“Hurt me?” Duo scoffed, “Your… pack… nearly got me killed!”

Trowa winced at Duo’s words and glanced around, “Please kome back to hotel. Ve kan talk morrre zerrre.”

“Why should I?” Duo snarled, “So they can finish the job?”

Trowa frowned his gaze sharpening, “Like it orrr not, I now yourrr alpha. I do not vant to kommand you back but I vill if you do not kome vith me.”

Duo flinched at Trowa’s words, a small whimper of fear escaping him without his permission.

Trowa’s gaze softened, “I vill not hurrrt you, Duo. I just vant to help.”

Duo looked away, “Fine…”

Once they were back at the hotel Duo sat down in one of the plush armchairs, arms wrapped around himself and feeling as if he was in trouble.

“Please rrrelax. You arrre not in trrrouble.” Trowa said.

Duo kept his gaze on his boots only to blink and look up when Trowa crouched in front of him.

“I just vant to help and explain zings.” Trowa said softly, “It vas not my pack who attacked you... it vas someone who vas vith us but he vas not member of pack.”

“Who was it then?” Duo asked.

“It does not matter now. He dead. Ve do not attack innocents.” Trowa told him, “But ve must prrreparrre you forrr yourrr firrrst shift.”

“My first shift…?” Duo whispered horrified.

“Da. It vill be painful and you von't have much kontrrrol.” Trowa said, “Ve vill help you, guide you.”

Duo looked down again. He still hadn’t completely wrapped his head around the fact that there were supernatural creatures out there and that he was now one of them.

“What if I don’t want to be a shifter?” He asked quietly, “What if I just want to forget that all of this happened, that I ever met you!?”

Trowa flinched but shook his head, “It does not vorrrk like zat. You arrre shifter now. I have claimed you forrr of me.”

Duo looked up horrified, “What!?”

Trowa frowned, “Zat did not kome out rrright...” He paused and searched for the words he needed, “I have claimed you forrr pack.”

“That doesn’t sound much better!” Duo exclaimed.

Trowa growled and Duo flinched, “I have claimed you into pack. You arrre family now.”

“Family…” Duo muttered, “How am I supposed to tell my parents about this?”

“You do not.” Trowa said, “Tell niet one.”

“But…”

“My sister does not know.” Trowa informed him, “It rrrule. Tell niet one.”

Duo looked down again, his fists clenched tightly.

“You kan still live norrrmally.” Trowa said.

“But nothing will ever be the same!” Duo cried as he looked up to glare at Trowa, “This is your fault! If I hadn’t ever met you then I wouldn’t have been attacked!”

“Zat is trrrue. You vould have gone on vith yourrr life, never knoving zat zerrre is entirrre vorrrld out zerrre other zan yourrr own.” Trowa said as he stood and walked over to the mini bar, “You arrre not firrrst I have helped after zey've been turrrned.”

Trowa turned to look at him in time to see tears rolling down his face. It was always hard when they were first turned, but they eventually got used to being a shifter. He quickly grabbed two beers and walked back over to Duo.

“It vill be okay.” Trowa said pressing a beer into Duo’s hand, “I vill be vith you entirrre time.”


	3. Chocolate

Duo looked at the drink in his hand dubiously and arched an eyebrow at Relena.

“It's good! I promise!” Relena told him, “It's chocolate whiskey.”

“Chocolate whiskey?” Duo repeated, “Why would someone ruin perfectly good whiskey by adding chocolate?”

Relena laughed, “Just try it! It'll help you relax before your big night.”

Duo snorted and took a sip. It wasn't bad.

He sighed and reached up to fiddle with his collar.

Relena slapped his hand away, “Stop it! You look great! You're going to be great!”

“But I’ve never played in front of so many people!” Duo said with a frown, “What if I mess up?”

“Duo you aren't going to mess up.” Relena told him cupping his face. “You are amazing. The way you play the piano is… you have a gift and you’ve played before millions before.”

“Not all at the same time!” Duo exclaimed.

Relena tutted and pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Duo asked as he picked up his drink and took another sip.

Instead of answering she pointed at the door.

Duo turned and looked as the door opened,  “Trowa!”

Relena excused herself and slipped around Trowa.

“Hey. I hear your nerves are getting to you.” Trowa said as he walked up and pulled Duo to him.

Duo nodded and wrapped his arms around Trowa's shoulders as he tilted his head back to look up at his boyfriend.

Trowa lowered his head and kissed him slowly.

Duo sighed into the kiss and pressed closer.

Slowly the kiss deepened and Duo relaxed, the tension leaving him.

When Trowa pulled away Duo whined low in his throat causing Trowa to chuckle.

“It's time for you to shine.” Trowa told him.

Duo panted and pouted up at him. He was hard just from that kiss.

Trowa smirked at him, his own pants tighter than they had been when the kiss had started.

“Go. I’ll be watching from the back and I’ll be waiting for you here.” Trowa told him.

“You better be Barton.” Duo told him as he straightened his clothes and walked confidently out the door.

Trowa chuckled and picked up the rest of Duo's drink. He took a sip and grimaced.

Whiskey… he preferred bourbon.


	4. Demon Lord!Wufei

He looked hesitantly at the drink and then up at the Demon Lord who smiled softly at him and took the glass before taking a sip of the golden liquid. He took the glass back and took a small sip before coughing as the golden liquid burned its way down his throat.

He looked back up at the Demon Lord as he took the glass and set it on the table as he drew the concubine close. He blushed and looked down, his hand coming up automatically to rest on his master’s chest.

“You’re shaking.” The demon said.

“I-I’m sorry…” He whispered.

“Don’t be.” His master told him, “You have every right to be nervous and to say no.”

He nodded before blinking as his chin was gently cupped and lifted so he could look at the demon.

“May I kiss you?”

Hesitantly, he nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the first brush of those soft lips on his and gasped as they brushed against his a second time, just as soft but firmer.

He distantly realized that he was being moved backwards towards the large bed, but he paid it no mind as he started kissing back. He quite liked the way those lips felt on his.

He squeaked in surprise when he fell backwards onto the bed and stared up, breathless, into the black eyes above him.

The Demon Lord held himself up, arms to the side of his head, and stared down at him with lust in his eyes.

“Are you ready to continue?”

He nodded, “Y-yes…” He whispered, “P-please Wufei…”

The Demon Lord groaned, “Say my name again.”

The concubine gulped as the lust in his master’s eyes intensified, “Wufei.”

Wufei leaned down and kissed him deeply before leaning back to undress his slave.

“W-will it hurt?” The concubine whispered nervously.

“At first.” Wufei said honestly as he traced the tan skin revealed by the now open shirt.

The concubine gasped and arched into his hands.

“I will do my best to sooth the pain for you.” Wufei told him as he leaned down to trace a deep looking scar on his slave’s chest.

The concubine nodded and squirmed under Wufei’s administrations, causing the Demon Lord to smirk as he sat up and started on the concubine’s pants. It didn’t take long for the slave to be undressed completely.

Wufei traced his concubine’s body with his eyes and hands, teasing him before pulling away and standing. He undid the laces holding his shirt closed and let it fall from his shoulders and down his arms to the floor. Then he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to the floor before stepping out of him.

He didn’t give his slave a chance to freak out over how _big_ he was. He climbed back on the bed and kissed his wide-eyed slave and moved him to the center of the bed.

He moved one hand down to tease the slave’s virgin hole, fingers already lubed. He slipped one finger in, watching the concubine’s face for signs of pleasure.

The slave gasped at the feeling of the finger entering him and squirmed, “M-more?”

“Of course.” Wufei purred and slowly slid a second finger in.

He let the concubine adjust to the feeling before he slowly started to scissor them as he slowly thrust them in and out. He knew the stretching would not be enough though. He was much bigger than three fingers, but he also didn’t want to not stretch his newest concubine.

Though his magic would help his slave in adjusting it would still hurt. He knew from experience how hard it was for his smaller concubines to take him and how hard it was for them to walk afterwards.

He slid a third finger in as the violet eyes of his concubine fell partly closed from the pleasure. He made sure to rub his slave’s prostate to give him even more pleasure.

When he withdrew his fingers, he was amused to hear the whine that escaped his slave, “Shh my pretty pet.” He said as he lined his cock up, “Are you ready?”

His concubine nodded, and he slowly pushed in, not stopping until the head of his cock was in.

“AHHH!” His slave cried, tensing around him.

“Shh pet.” Wufei said stroking his body to help him relax, “Breath.”

“It hurts!” The concubine cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I know.” Wufei told him, “It will feel better soon, I promise. I need you to breath, okay? Just breath.”

The concubine whimpered, hands gripping Wufei’s arms tightly, his nails digging into the Demon Lords skin.

“That’s it.” Wufei praised as he slowly pushed further into his slave’s body, “You’re doing so good pet.”

The concubine whimpered again, his body still tense as the demon’s giant cock pushed into him.

“You’re doing so good. You’ve taken nearly an inch of me into you.” Wufei continued to praise, “Just keep breathing.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Wufei slid further into his concubine’s no longer virgin ass.

“There we go pet.” Wufei praised him, stroking his hair and wiping away the remains of the tears, “I’m all the way in. Good job.”

He summoned a goblet of water and helped his slave drink it as he waited for him to adjust.

The slave slowly sipped at the water until it was taken away. His tears had stopped, and he no longer felt as if he was being ripped in half.

“Ready for me to move, my pretty pet?” Wufei asked him.

Slowly the concubine nodded and gasped at the feeling of the demon slowly pulling out only to push back in. He arched his back as something inside of him was hit.

“M-more!” He whimpered wanting to feel more of that strange feeling.

Wufei leaned down to kiss him as he pulled out a little further this time before pushing back in. He was big enough that each time he moved, he would rub against his slave’s prostate.

“Nngg…” His slave moaned.

Each time he pulled out he went further and slowly thrust faster, his slave’s cock brushing against his stomach with each thrust. He reached between them and gently grasped it, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Ohhh….!” The concubine gasped, hips bucking up into his grasp.

The concubine couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. He could only focus on that large cock moving inside him and the hand around his own, throbbing cock. He felt like he was going to explode, he had a pressure building up inside him. He tried to warn Wufei, but he couldn’t form any words.

“NNGGG!!” He cried as he finally exploded.

“Fuck!” Wufei moaned, thrusting harder as his slave clenched around him as he came.

He didn’t last much longer and thrust deep before coming inside his slave, flooding him with his seed. He panted, holding himself up over his concubine so he wouldn’t hurt him with his full weight.

After a few minutes he kissed his slave’s cheek and lips, “How do you feel, pet?”

When his slave didn’t respond he looked and saw that his slave’s eyes were closed and chuckled softly as he pulled out. It had been a long time since he’s had a virgin, he’d forgotten how exhausted they often were after he took them for the first time.

He stood and pulled on his pants, leaving them unbuttoned and dressed his slave in one of his robes before picking him up. He carried him back to the private dorm his concubines lived in and laid him down on his bed.

“Rest… Duo.” Wufei said softly, kissing his exhausted concubine before leaving his room and closing the curtain.

“I see you finally took him.”

Wufei looked over and saw Trowa, his first concubine leaning against the doorway.

“Mmm. I’m afraid he won’t be able to walk for a while.” Wufei said beckoning him over, “I however still find myself in want of some company.”

“Oh?” Trowa teased, “Have I become your backup plan now?”

Wufei chuckled and pulled the slave into a kiss, “Never, pet. Now, I do believe it has been a while since you used that mouth of yours for something other than mouthing off.”

Trowa smirked and let Wufei lead the way out of the dorms and to his personal chambers.


End file.
